The present invention relates generally to combined welder and compressor units, and more particularly to a unit of this type having an oil separator for separating oil from a pressurized fluid containing oil.
Portable welding and compressor units transportable to a work site are known. Typical known units include a lightweight frame consisting of metal tubing on which is mounted an internal combustion engine that is directly connected to a generator which generates an amperage to operate the unit or welder. The generator further provides auxiliary alternating current for operating auxiliary equipment, such as an air compressor. The air compressor provides compressed air for pneumatic equipment as well as certain welding applications, such as operating a plasma cutting torch. Other known portable welder and compressor units include an engine, alternator, compressor, and air tank assembly mounted within a housing along an extended length of the housing.
In such welder and compressor units, there is a stream of fluid, normally air, that comes from the compressor and which is desired to be used for some end purpose requiring a source of pressurized air. That stream, however, may contain a large quantity of oil and which is not desirable for most end uses and, additionally, it is important to recover that oil to reuse the oil in order to efficiently operate the welder and compressor unit. Accordingly, one of the normal components of such welder and compressor units is an oil separator, that is, a separator that acts upon a stream of fluid that contains oil to separate the oil for reuse, or disposal in the event the oil is intended to be completely changed, and to thereby also provide a source of pressurized air that is sufficiently free of the presence of oil so as to be used for some end purpose, such as a compressed air supply for the operation of pneumatic equipment.
Therefore, one of the main purposes of the oil separator of such welder and air compressor combinations is to separate the air and the oil so that the oil can be recovered and the air used for the desired end purpose and, particularly with a welder and compressor combination unit, it is also important that the oil separator be compact or at least be minimized in its overall size so as to be transportable along with the welder and compressor unit while carrying out the efficient separation of the oil from the stream of fluid containing that oil.